


The Skeld

by Darkness_Lynx



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Black is an icon, Blue can’t figure out feelings, Don’t comment with names guys, F/F, F/M, Green is trying to help, I am not afraid to kill anyone, I’m kidding, Red is an idiot, She isn’t, The one you love the most will die, We love Pink in this house, even the main character, please comment, the skeld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Lynx/pseuds/Darkness_Lynx
Summary: Among Us but with *drama*People will dieVote out the impostor
Relationships: Black/Blue (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Brown/Black (Among Us), Green/Purple (Among Us), Yellow/Red (Among Us)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Space Is A Game





	The Skeld

First day on the job.  
Whoo

I guess it wouldn't be the first day, but I was on a new ship and it had been a while. One day they just called out of the blue... asked me to call in. Said they had a ship that asked for a new member for whatever reason.

The sound of my boots against the cold metal floor rang in my ear. Mira HQ was surprisingly quiet, but then again, no one really stayed in the launchpad.

"Red, I presume?" I turn my head to see the 'Captain' of the ship. At least, he had the captain hat on.

"Black?"

"At your service." He gives me a cheeky wink, to which I roll my eyes at.

"Very funny. I suppose you're here to pick me up then?"

"Not so much as pick you up... more like invite you in." He walks up to the large doors that I hadn't really noticed before. He kicks the side and a ramp falls out. It was small, way too small, but it felt homey.

"There's no way that ship can hold 10 people." I grimace as I look inside. It looked deteriorated, with cobwebs and dust sprinkled everywhere.

"We could probably fit 11, but someone would have to share a bed."

"You're kidding, right? This thing looks like it would fall apart while departing."

"Too many people, not enough ships. Trust me, this isn't the worst ship out there. They're still using the original Oblivion ship." The original Oblivion ship was the first ship to ever reach Polus. It had been a few years (12?) since then. 

"Yeesh. How many people are joining the program?" I turn to look at him. His expression slightly softened.

"You didn't hear? They made it mandatory to enlist in the program." He sighed. "That's the reason I got stuck here. It's not so bad though, I'm starting to like it." He gives me another wink.

"Wow, I'm starting to see a pattern here." I tease, and he gives me a slight nudge on the arm.

"With me, you'll never get a real pattern." We hear another set of footsteps behind us and turn.

She had her helmet on, but strands of hair fell out. She had obviously just slammed it on, which was fine if you were on Mira.  
She paused in front of me, like she had seen a ghost. She reminded me of a fragment of an old life. I couldn't really see her face, only her lips were in view. They pursed together as she passed me, knocking into my shoulder. My body moves to face her as she walks away, enticed.

"Noticed Blue, huh? Don't blame you, everyone does." Black teases. "Even me."

I ignore him as I continue to stare. Finally, she stands at the peak of the doorway. She takes off her helmet, her long hair falling down to her kneecaps. The cherry pin in her hair made me freeze as I faced an old friend. Her icy eyes glared me down as I try to muster words.

"Blue..." I reach out my hand subconsciously, even if I knew she was too far away for me to reach

"Save it." Her heels ring out along the floor as she leaves. A familiar yet unfamiliar feeling filled the air.

"I'm guessing you know her?"

"It's nothing."

"I'd like to know what happens on-"

"I said it's NOTHING!" My scream echoes down the halls and I see a head pop from around the corner.

I ignore it and run inside. The history with Blue wasn't something I had processed, even after all these years.

~~~

"You must be the new guy! I've heard so much about you! Weren't you on the second expedition to Polus?" A dark skinned girl bounced over to me, her pigtails moving along with her.

"Uh, yeah." I murmur. That was the ship that I was on with... Blue. "Yellow?"

"Yeah! I quite like your little crown, fits me." She gives me a beaming smile as she positions the crown on my head.

"I guess it does." Our attention was diverted when another figure came into view.

"Stop hogging him, let me get a turn too."

"I'm not hogging him!" Yellow pouts as Pink stands next to her. He shakes my hand.

"So, Pink?"

"Don't wear it out." He jokingly does a weird pose as me and Yellow stiffle a laugh.

"Anyways... have you met anyone else yet? I think Black said he was coming to get you." Yellow turns to me.

"Uh, Black, you guys... Blue." I look away before a realization came to my mind. "Wait, if Blue's here-"

"I'm here." Pairs of heels ring out as another familiar face approaches. "Hello, Lover Boy." Her two long ponytails swished as she moved. The same cherry pin in her hair.

"Green." I sigh. "Still the same person?"

"Of course." She flicks my forehead, the same thing she did on Infinity. Yeah, she was still the same.

"You're never going to stop doing that, are you?"

"Nope." The popped p was enough to know. "Hey, can you guys let us talk for a sec?"

"Yeah, we'll be over in weapons." The two of them leave before I get the chance to make them stay. I knew what she was going to say... or at least talk about.

"Look, I get what happened, but she doesn't."

"So then you understand why I did it-"

"I understand your reasoning, not your actions. I- Just stay away from her."

"We're stuck in a confined space for 4 months, what the hell are you talking about? Do you really expect me to not try to talk to her at one point?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't. Both of you will get hurt even more."

"You don't know that."

"I know my sister. I know you well enough. Don't do this."

My heart sinks. Blue probably asked her to say this.  
Blue didn't want to talk to me.

"One last thing, don't go into her room."

"What? Why?"

"Just don't."


End file.
